Battle of Washington DC
The Battle of Washington DC (15 August 2016) was a battle of World War III fought in the United States capital of Washington DC between the US military and the invading forces of Ultranationalist Russia. The battle went well for the Russians, who took over key buildings such as the White House, World War II Memorial, and the Eisenhower Building, until an electromagnetic pulse missile was launched from the naval base of Petropavlovsk by Task Force 141 to disable all electronics. This destroyed several Russian helicopters and armor, and it allowed for the American forces to regroup and launch a decisive counterattack that won the battle. Background On 13 August 2016, Russia launched a full-scale invasion of the United States in response to their alleged support of Vladimir Makarov in the Zakhaev International Airport massacre, with President Boris Vorshevsky vowing to avenge the lives lost to the terrorists. They used a cloned AGM module to deploy ghost units to the Pacific Ocean to distract NORAD from the real invasion that took place on the Eastern Seaboard, where their forces assaulted major US cities from the air and by land. Russian Airborne Troops (VDV) were some of the first units to arrive, while the Russian Army arrived later. They made progress in the invasion, destroying several towns and cities and bringing war to the suburbs. General Hershel Shepherd was given command of the US Army during the war, and it was his responsibility to stop the Russian invasion and win World War III. The Russians were pushed back in northeastern Virginia by the US Army Rangers, but at the same time, they launched an assault on the American capital of Washington DC in a daring move. The Russian army was huge, with several Russian troops from the Army, Spetsnaz, and the VDV taking part in the offensive while BTR-80s and Russian fighter jets assisted the attack. Battle Evacuation of the city As the Russian assault began, an emergency broadcast warning was released on all televisions in Prince George's County, Maryland, telling them to head to the community college campus in University Town for evacuation with no more than one bag of luggage. The city descended into chaos as the Russians bombed the city, overrunning several important landmarks in the city such as the World War II Memorial and even the White House. The Russians attacked the evacuation sites, with the Washington Monument site being attacked by helicopters, BTRs, and ground troops equipped with RPGs. The Americans dug trenches in what used to be gardens, and it was an intense battle for the US military, with many Americans dying. Many civilians were casualties, and it became a priority to medevac injured soldiers and civilians to an area safe from Russian attack. The veteran US 75th Rangers Regiment was sent to assist in the evacuations, and they assaulted the Department of Commerce building. They destroyed two SAM sites that were used to assault evacuation helicopters, and they found a room full of ordinance that they could use to protect the evac sites. They used FGM-148 Javelins to take out some Russian helicopters and tanks as they attacked the Washington Monument evacuation site, but they had to abandon the building by helicopter as their position was overrun by Russian troops. The battle raged on, with the Russians gaining more ground and inching closer to victory. EMP explosion and counterattack The battle seemed to be a sure Russian victory when an electromagnetic pulse Intercontinental ballistic missile was fired by Task Force 141 from the Russian naval base near Petropavlovsk towards the East Coast. Although it destroyed the International Space Station in its explosion, it took out all electronics in the city, most of which were used by the Russian vehicles. This disabled the Russian attack, allowing for the Americans to counterattack. Their red dot sights and holographic sites no longer worked, but they found the Russian Army without air support or helicopters, letting them counterattack. Colonel Kirk Marshall assembled a task force in front of the White House to retake the building, which still had power; this meant that the soldiers could still contact CENTCOM. General Shepherd was considering dropping a nuclear bomb that could kill 30,000-50,000 people and rebuild the city later, but the Rangers' counterattack allowed for them to retake the key buildings and set off green flares to call off the US Air Force planes. This signified that they had recaptured the city, and the Russian forces went into full retreat. Aftermath The Russian armies on the East Coast were scattered, allowing for the American forces to counterattack. This was the turning point of the Russo-American War, and the Americans would now be able to push the Russian forces back to the sea. On 17 August 2016, the Battle of New York City ended the Russian invasion of America, with the last Russian army being defeated and their fleet being destroyed by its own hijacked missiles. Category:World War III Category:Battles